Wanna play a game Darling?
by blackvelvet97
Summary: Moriarty is bored. (Texting RP drabble between Sherlock and Moriarty, major hints to John/Moriarty, Johnlock and Sherlock/Moriarty)


_Hi Friends,_

_Awfully sorry for not updating anything for absolutely ages but exams have hindered my creativity so very much! Here is a small RP drabble between Sherlock and Moriarty that myself and my wonderful friend dreamt up one night. I have to say, it was such good fun to be a psycho for the evening. (I wrote Moriarty XD) (Warnings-some Moriarty/John hints if you look closely and also a smidgen of Moriarty/Sherlock goodness.)_

_I don't own any of these characters!_

_Tell us what you think! _

_*beep beep*_

**Wanna play a game darling? -JM**

As long as it's not Cluedo. -SH

**We both know how that would end. -JM**

It was the only possible conclusion! -SH

**You SURRRREEE? -JM**

_...O_O_

_*mind palace*_

=_= Yes. -SH

**My rules sweetie. MY RULES. -JM**

Screw the rules I'm Sherlock Holmes. =_= -SH

**That red dot on your chest says otherwise. -JM**

Well in any case, John says that in future we're sticking with Kerplunk -SH

**BORING! Or maybe I planted a bomb instead? -JM**

Already got Lestrade on it -SH

**I don't mind playing with John. But you know how I hate to share, so make your mind uuuuup!  
(I have Lestrade's wife...) -JM**

No. My John.

wait, Lestrade has a wife? -SH

**John doesn't seem to mind...  
(Shocking right?) -JM**

What are you doing to John?

(and yes, simpletons form such idiotic attachments) -SH

**John's wearing his date trainers tonight, ever asked who he's meeting?  
(She stinks of cheap perfume, and has removed her wedding ring. Trouble in paradise...again) -JM**

Thought it was me.

(paradise? don't make me laugh) -SH

**Ooh touchy. John certainly is. -JM**

...Pervert -SH

Where are you, I'm coming to get John -SH

**Figure it out my sweet! Or else I highly doubt John will ever leave -JM**

_*appears in room*_

Hello -SH

I believe you have something of mine? -SH

**WRONG ROOM! -JM**

But you're standing right in front of me -SH

**Am I? Name the location sport -JM**

What, no - you're looking at me and texting -SH

**I have various body doubles silly, now I'm getting boooored! Name the location or I'll make him scream. ;) -JM**

Pervert -SH

**Jealous -JM**

Don't need to be -SH

**You suuure? -JM**

Quite -SH

After all, I also have various body doubles for such a situation.-SH

...of John- SH

**Well then I'll keep him a few days longer, quite a talented little minx. ;) -JM**

Aha, but you kidnapped Steve -SH

**DNA tested love -JM**

I know the record keeper -SH

**Doubt it, my little Seb is VERY loyal. Almost as much a poor Johnny. -JM**

As is one Miss Irene Adler, and she somehow knows what everyone likes enough to get them to do what she wants. -SH

Which in this case was to alter Johns DNA records -SH

**And I know what she values. -JM**

And that would be? -SH

**For a incredibly "clever" man you are so THICK! -JM**

Wrong -SH

**Miss Adler's obsession ,my beautiful dove, is you. Tick tock, down goes the clock -JM**

...Are you at Big Ben? -SH

**3 minutes 24 seconds until he's all mine. -JM**

so that's a yes? -SH

Baker Street? -SH

**2 minutes 12 seconds -JM**

The pool? -SH

... To baker street it is then -SH

**Panicking yet? -JM**

Not at all -SH

When I do find you, I trust that you don't plan on handing him over quietly? -SH

**Oh my love, I'm gonna make you dance -JM**

Pervert -SH

What are you doing to john anyway? -SH

**Enjoying him. -JM**

Pervert -SH

**You sound so hopeful darling. Something you're not telling me? -JM**

No I think I've said everything I need to about you -SH

**I'm mildly offended. Less than a minute, you found it yet dear? -JM**

I told you, I'm going to baker street -SH

**Ooh there'll be a bit of a mess by the time you get there then Sherlie -JM**

Yes, from the Kerplunk -SH

**Boom.-JM**

Again? are you running out of ideas Jim? -SH

**Sooorrrry, I'm multitasking at the mo so bear with... -JM**

Pervert -SH

**John seems to like it. -JM**

... -SH

Shut up -SH

**Ooh be careful dearie. Awfully close to emotion there. -JM**

Not at all. Your texts are just annoying, I can barely think -SH

**I could always simply devote my entire mind towards my new pet. -JM**

Pet? -SH

**Johnny boy -JM**

Heh -SH

**Do explain your sudden confidence dear so that I may laugh. -JM**

I already told you, I know the record keeper. -SH

And Miss Adler knows what he likes. -SH

**I believe our spiky friend has been telling pooorkies! Seeing as I had to get Seb to convince him. -JM**

I beg your pardon? -SH

**The DNA man. Keep up dear. -JM**

Obviously -SH

I was questioning Sebastian Moran's dealings with him, keep up dear. -SH

**Gay. -JM**

Obviously -SH

I never said it was Miss Adler who "did what he liked" anyway ;) -SH

**Ooh didn't think you were so hands on with bribery -JM**

Special case -SH

**John's ever so upset. -JM**

Wrong -SH

What possible cause could he have to be upset? -SH

**Seemed to belief you could sustain a singular relationship. How dull. -JM**

Tell John that he's an idiot, and that of course I can. -SH

**So he is the real John. Thaaaaanks Sherlie. Now I have to go, places to explore, people to make squirm. You have until I get bored to find him! -JM xxx**

_..._

_*Goes into 221B*_

_"Sherlock, where the hell have you been? Are you alright?"_

_"Oh I'm fine, but Moriarty would appear to be quite thick."_

_*beep beep*_

**Well we need something to flirt over. -JM**

...Pervert -SH

_Thank you for reading! Maybe some more madness at a later date!_

_Check out my amazing mate Mangarainbow on deviantart who crafted this piece with me! _

_Reviews most welcome!_

_Blackvelvet97_

_xxx_


End file.
